Panic Attack
by sat8926
Summary: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot. Don't be alarmed, I had to correct some of it so that's why I deleted it.


-Hey guys. This is another one-shot deal. This time I'm doing PhantomGirlxTimberWolf. I just love these pairings! Well, on with the story!

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon at the Legion's HQ and everyone seemed to busy. Brainy was on the lookout for anything that was abnormal, Cosmic Boy was busy training with Cham, Lightning Lad was in his room with Saturn Girl probably making out, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl were in the lounge talking, Superman and Superman X were exploring the HQ, and Phantom Girl was in her room doing…nothing. Well, at least most of the members were busy. Phantom Girl lay on her bed board out of her mind. She didn't feel like training today (since it was optional), she just want some company; someone to talk to. For some reason, Timber Wolf always popped in her head. Weather if she alone or not she always seems to be thinking about him. There was just something about him that made her want to fly. No matter what she does, he's always on her mind.

"Oh! Stop it!" Phantom Girl put her hands on her head and squeezed tightly. Phantom Girl couldn't stand the fact that she was falling for Brin.

"You're not in love with Timber Wolf! You're not in love with Timber Wolf! He pushy, rude, sarcastic, over protective, has soft fur and is so cute with his white stripe in his fur, and those eyes…," Phantom Girl lost a grip on reality for a few seconds as she remembered how cute and loving Brin can be.

Unfortunately, Phantom Girl failed to hear footsteps outside her room. The door slowly slid open making a soft hissing sound and there stood Timber Wolf with two slices of cake. He had just finished icing it with Phantom Girl's favorite icing (cookie dough icing). He figured since everyone else was busy he could have a nice chat with Phantom Girl and maybe eat a slice of cake with her.

"So cute," Phantom Girl giggled but still didn't notice Timber Wolf standing in the doorway. Timber Wolf's ears shot up wondering who she was talking about. He never knew that she liked someone. He knew that he liked her but, he didn't know she already liked someone. Somewhat heartbroken and interested about whom this guy was, Timber Wolf decided to see who he was up against. (In jealous boyfriend kind of way, if you know what I mean)

"Who's cute?" Timber Wolf asked cautiously with an "I could really care less" face. Perhaps if he pretends that he doesn't like her he can get some more info on this guy that she likes _so_ much.

"Timber Wolf! How long have you been standing there?" Phantom Girl quickly went into panic mode. How much did he hear? Does he know that I like? He must think I'm crazy! What am I going to do? Oh, sprock, sprock, SPROCK! As these thoughts rushed through her mind Phantom Girl became pale and dizzy. Timber Wolf quickly knew that something was wrong and became very concern.

"Phantom Girl, are you alright? What's wrong?" Timber Wolf asked in a soothing voice. Phantom Girl loves it when Timber Wolf says her name. His deep voice tickles her eardrums. Her heart began to race faster and faster and faster until a blanket of darkness covered her. Timber Wolf dropped the two plates that he held and lunged forward and caught her.

"Tinya, Tinya, Tin…," was all that Phantom Girl could hear before she was swallowed up by the darkness.

Medical Bay (later that day)

Brainy was scanning Phantom Girl's vitals; checking them to see if there are any malfunctions. He searched for any clots in the veins, any tears or ruptures anywhere. Nothing, he found nothing.

"Well?" Timber Wolf almost growled because he was becoming impatience. Brainy slightly turned to face Timber Wolf. Timber Wolf had his arms crossed awaiting anxiously his answer.

"She's perfectly healthy," Brainy answered as he looked over her chart flipping the pages merely skimming it. That answer wasn't good enough for Brin. He really cared about Tinya but he didn't know how to express it. He was never a talking kind of guy, he was more of a doing type.

"What are you talking 'bout Brainy?" Timber Wolf growled. "She fainted right there, I saw it myself." Brainy glanced up and saw that Timber Wolf was starting to get really upset. It was quite strange for Brainy. He's never seen Timber Wolf so emotional before.

"I'm quite aware Timber Wolf. If you're trying to ask what happened, she had a small panic attack," Brainy replied calmly as ever.

"A panic attack? About what?" Timber Wolf asked slightly tilting his head to the side as if he was a small child trying to figure out a complicated math problem.

"I don't know. You tell me," Brainy said with a playful smirk that began to form across his face. Timber Wolf's eyes widened while his ears shot up. Is Brainy saying it's his fault that Tinya fainted? How is that possible?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Timber Wolf blushed. Brainy snickered at his comment.

"Isn't it obvious? She probably likes you and got embarrassed," Brainy tried to contain the smile that quickly spread onto his face but failed miserly. Timber Wolf blushed even harder at this comment. She was talking about him? All this time not knowing what to say or if she even liked him back. She did like him, she did. Timber Wolf's train of thought was interrupted by a moan from Phantom Girl.

"I believe it's time to _make your move_," Brainy teased as he exited out the Medical Bay. A small smile formed at this joke. It was rare that Brainy had told a joke but, they were all funny. Phantom Girl started sat up and tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"*yawn*, MMMM. Where am I, TIMBER WOLF?" Phantom Girl jumped. It was bad enough that she fainted out of nowhere, now the boy that she totally had a crush on was here standing right next to her! Timber Wolf noticed her getting a little nervous so he decided to sit down next to her. Maybe if he sits by her, she'll feel less intimidated by his size.

"Hey," Timber Wolf said in a confronting voice. Once again, his deep voice tickled her eardrums. Phantom Girl shifted uncomfortable in bed trying to find a comfortable spot. Timber Wolf moved closer to Phantom Girl hoping that she wouldn't have another panic attack. If so, he would be right there to calm her.

"Um, hey," she said coolly with a smile. Timber Wolf just sat there for a minute not knowing what else to say. After a few minutes, Timber Wolf had enough.

"Listen, we need to talk," he said in a serious tone as he crossed his arms on his barreled chest. Phantom Girl blushed. He looked so cute when he did that and when his nose twitches when he's angry! (Got that off of ice age. Lol )

"I know. Look Brin, I…"

"I love you!" Phantom Girl was shock at these three words. She didn't say these words, Timber Wolf did. She turned with her shocked face and looked at Brin. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was hanging open. Timber Wolf then realized what he had done and turned away in embarrassment and shame. He had no idea what came over him. For a long time now he's bottled up these feelings for Phantom Girl and hid them away deep inside. But now, it seems like the bottle had broke and these feelings for her were just pouring out. He couldn't coax with them anymore. He had to tell her how he feels.

"Brin," Phantom Girl says just above a whisper. Timber Wolf froze. He had no idea what to say (as usual). It wasn't such a big surprise; he never knew what to say. That's probably why people misjudged him all the time.

"Tinya, I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just-," Timber Wolf couldn't even finish his sentence because Phantom Girl had their lips brushing up against one another. Phantom Girl pulled back but Timber Wolf soon had her right back in. Soon enough Timber Wolf had Phantom Girl in wrapped in his arm and held her tighter and tighter every time their lips brushed. Phantom Girl willing wrapped her arms around Timber Wolf's neck snuggled in closely. Phantom Girl broke the kiss. She smiled and noticed how close they had gotten.

"A little close aren't we," she said with playful voice. Timber Wolf smiled.

"Don't like it?" he teased her.

"Never said that," she whispered in his right ear. The hot air form her voice cause his ear to twitch. He then smiled and suddenly pulled her in even closer. She put her hands on his chest giggled. His barreled chest always did make him more attractive. Timber Wolf noticed what she was doing and did a playful growl.

"Brin," she playful slapped his chest and giggled. Timber Wolf chuckled and held her even tighter. After he's been though, he wasn't going to let go of his new girlfriend. Once Timber Wolf felt that he belong somewhere; he felt loved. Phantom Girl practically melted into Timber Wolf's arms. She laid her head on Timber Wolf's chest and fell asleep. Timber Wolf noticed the soft snores coming from his new girlfriend and gave a soft smile.

"Goodnight Tinya, my love," Timber Wolf whispered in her as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

-Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it!

-Please review my story and let me know how I did. I really need to know.

-If you guys have an idea or a request just let me know!

-Bye!


End file.
